peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 July 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-07-08 ; Comments *Two complete recordings of the show available. The first, being almost five minutes longer, is clearly running a little slow. *Start of show: "Tunes of the week? We've got 'em!" *Live from Peel Acres, with Flossie on the emails. *A listener notes Bonnie Prince Billy's similarity to Medicine Head, causing Peel to dig out and play a track from their first LP, which he co-produced. Sessions Bonnie Prince Billy, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1999-02-02. 'What's Wrong With A Zoo?', 'I Send My Love To You' and 'Stablemate' available on Ease Down The Road (UK Edition) (Domino). Tracklisting *90 Day Men: 'My Trip To Venus (EP)' (Rosewood Union) *Wilson Pickett: 'Soul Dance Number Three (7")' Atlantic *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'Stablemate' (Peel Session) *Ooberman: 'Sur La Plage (CD single 1-Million Suns)' (Independiente) *Smoky Joe: 'Shaft (3x12": Incorporated)' Smokers Inc *Enon: 'Motor Cross (7")' (Liquefaction Empire) *Jah Free: 'Wickedness In Dub (CD-Outernational Dub Convention Vol. 1)' (Universal Egg) *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'What's Wrong With A Zoo' (Peel Session) *Medicine Head: 'When Night Falls (LP-New Bottles, Old Medicine)' (Dandelion) *Solar X: 'Dasha 1234 (CD-Little Pretty Automatic)' (Worm Interface) *Inter: 'National Paranoia (CD single)' (Yoshiko) Peelenium 1924 #Anne Ziegler & Webster Booth: 'The Second Minuet' #Bert Firman: 'Pasadena' #Arcadian Serenaders: 'Bob-Haired Bobby' #Bix Beiderbecke: 'Fidgety Feet' *Clemens Neufeld: 'Rocker (12")' :(JP: 'There's an email from Mark Luetchford...and it says, "I know you've probably said this a hundred times, but could you repeat the theory behind the Peelenium?" There isn't much of a theory behind it, to be perfectly honest with you Mark. At the beginning of the year it occurred to me that it might be quite entertaining to play records from every year of the century, and that's exactly what we're doing. Myself, and Anita the producer, and Lynn the office junior, have chosen the tracks. Lynn has done the bulk of the work so far, I have to admit, and has done very well indeed, I think, too. There've been some excellent tunes, but them I've sugessted one or two things, and they've gone in, and Anita's suggested things as well. And then he says, "What are you going to do when you have to distill a year as momentous as 1976 into three tracks?" Well, it's actually four, but I know what you're saying. it'l be terrifically arbitrary and unfair, and hundreds of people will write in and say, "How can you possibly have done this without including whatever it happens to be?" :Mark goes on to say, "Would you like a bootleg copy of your fine performance on your return from Paris having witnessed Liverpool's victory in the European Cup Final? It's a real gem of a show, with traditional miscueings, wrong speeds, not to be missed." Well, I would quite like a copy, I must admit. I don't think I'd ever listen to it, because it would be too embarrassing, but at the same time, it would be a nice thing to hand on to the children when the time comes. Not that they'll listen to it either, but you know how these things go.') The very tape in question can be found on the page Liverpool's Night Of Victory. *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'O Let It Be' (Peel Session) *Maxine Brown: 'She's Got Everything (Compilation CD-Where The Girls Are Vol. 2)' (Ace) *Cuban Boys: 'Flossie's Alarming Clock' *Elastica with Mark E. Smith: 'How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP)' (Deceptive Bluff) *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'I Send My Love To You' (Peel Session) *Biege: 'The Rhythm! The Message? (v/a LP-Osmosis)' (Leaf) *Kak: 'Electric Sailor (LP-Kak)' Epic *Galactic Symposium: 'Money (7")' (Vague) *State River Widening: 'Your Chance Ended There (7")' (Liquefaction Empire) *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'Another Day Full Of Dread' (Peel Session) *Melvins: 'We All Love JUDY (CD-The Maggot)' (Ipecac) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-07-08 *b) jp080799.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:54:48 *b) 01:49:34 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Brockleyal. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online